Kissed By Fire
by PatricianScholar
Summary: After four years of imprisonment Hans awaits his inevitable execution. However, he is given a second chance that is more a curse than a blessing. Hunted by his own family, Hans embarks on the life of a fugitive. What if the only way to be rid of his curse is to trust the people he attempted to kill? RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND THEMES


Before you guys get to the story there are some things you should know. In my headcanon I believe that Hans' father, who I have named King Gostav has had two wives and one mistress. That mistress is Hans' mother. The specifics of this arrangement will unfold in the story, but for quick reference here is how I've broken it down. For the sake of the story three of Hans' twelve brothers are dead.

House Holsten/Westergaard of the Southern Isles

Queen Katarina - King Gostav's second wife

Christian - Heir to the throne

Magnus - Second in line

Frederik - Third in line

Erik - Dead

Queen Odelia - King Gostav's first wife

Harald & Haakon - Twins

Abel - Dead

Erling

Axel

Oskar

Felix

Lady Sibylla -King Gostav's lover and Katarina's cousin.

Olav - Dead

Hans

I hope you guys enjoy my first Frozen story! I planned it out to be eight chapters, but depending on how this goes there will be no more than ten. :)

Light streaks across barred windows, illuminating the face of a condemned man. His ginger hair has gone uncut, growing wild and thick. Clothed in tatters, he shivers beneath a woolen blanket. Hushed curses get closer. He pulls the blanket tighter around his gaunt frame and waits. A torch bathes the cell in warmth. "Were you beginning to feel invisible again Hans?" He looks up at the imposing statures of his two eldest brothers. Magnus holds the torch aloft; a burly man with hands that could strangle a bear. The only resemblance Hans shared with him were his green eyes. Though he feared Magnus' physical strength, it was the crown prince that worried him most. No, it was the crown prince he hated most. Christian was the image of a perfect prince. Tall, elegant, with cheekbones that made women the world over swoon. Smiling, he knelt before his brother. Hans lowered his gaze. Suddenly, Christian grabbed a fistful of his youngest brother's hair and yanked him to his feet. Christian clicked his teeth and said, "Back where you started, and you have only gotten uglier with time."

Christian's gloved hand smacked him across the face. Hans slumped to the floor, curling himself into a ball. "Nostalgic, isn't it Hans?" Their shadows draped him in darkness as they went about the ritual. Magnus started with a swift kick to his stomach. The pain was like a jolt of electricity but nothing Hans couldn't handle. Leave it to his brothers to have one final go at him. Bruises formed on bruises. This was only the beginning. It would only get worse. Christian stared at his hunched form, twirling a dagger absentmindedly from one hand to another. The blade glinted like ice. Somehow, the thought made him chuckle until his jaw made contact with Magnus' boot. He screamed, spitting blood and dirt in disgust. "Careful brother, we wouldn't want to scar him."

"Why does it matter? He'll be dead in the morning."

"Poor aunt Sibylla would throw a fit."

"As if I care what-"

"Mother didn't raise us to be barbarians."

"Yes, but-"

"Magnus!"

One look was all it took to strike fear in him. No doubt, Christian had learned it from their father; a king must be firm in his decisions. Yet, he had made much the same face as the fire dwindled long ago. It made Hans' skin crawl. He had modeled himself after this man and there was no delight in it. Christian was well liked even by the most ruthless denizens of their kingdom. He always knew what to say and commanded an overwhelming sense of gravitas. As far as Hans was concerned, his brother was the devil in disguise. Magnus stepped out of his way and Christian held the dagger to Hans' face. The steel was cold against his skin. "Poor Hans, care for a shave?"

"No."

"Must you be so morose? You're not dead yet. Come on, give me a smile." Hans smirked and spat in his face. That awarded him a punch to the nose. "Looks like that adventure in Arendelle gave him a spine." said Magnus. Christian straightened his vest and wiped the wad of blood and spit from his cheek. If Christian decided to carve him up here and now Hans wouldn't be surprised. Instead, for the first time in forever his brother seemed to forgive him. He turned around and said, "We're leaving. Now."

"What? But we just started!" The door slammed shut, taking the warmth of the torch with them. Magnus' bellowing laughter echoed through the dungeon. Good riddance. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He was a fool and fools die alone. He crawled on bloody fingers to the blanket that had been forgotten. It was the only comfort left to him. All but frozen in the place he once called home. He could have made a home in Arendelle, if everything had gone according to plan. Queen Elsa was preferable, but Princess Anna was special in her own way. The phantom scent of krumkake and chocolate made his mouth water. Her voice was like a lullaby in his ears.

"That's it you got it!" Strawberry blonde hair. The light dust of freckles on her nose. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." His voice came out as a harsh croak and he coughed. She was so clear now it frightened him. Their children would have been wonderful dancers. Behind Anna, he could see the silhouette of another woman. Frost snaked up the sides of the walls. Anna stopped dancing in the middle of a twirl. Slowly, she froze before his eyes and then she was gone. He shut his eyes, pinpricks of tears rolled down his cheeks. When he opened them again Elsa shouted, "You have to tell them to let me go!" He banged his head into the wall as he shuffled backward. She wasn't chained this time. Her gloveless hands reached out to him coating his brow in ice. "I can't…" said Hans

Her fearful expression softened, but not a word escaped her lips. Tentative fingers hovered over her silken braid. She stepped away from him, to stand tall and proud. "Don't leave. Please!" She had her back to him now. "I'm sorry." Without warning Anna stepped out of the shadows. "You're no match for Elsa!"

"Forgive me. I didn't-"

"I see your true face."

"No."

"You're a monster Hans."

"No!"

He swiped at her apparition and she faded but he could still hear her. "Say goodbye to the pain of the past." Fatigue and pain overwhelmed him as he slumped to the floor. Elsa's gown fluttered as she strode to his side. She whispered into his ear, "Go to sleep Hans. Come morning, you don't have to feel it anymore."

A petite woman lays sobbing on the floor in front of the royal family. Dressed in a gown of gray and silver, her red hair plaited in an intricate bun she resembles a smoldering candle. The hall is quiet save for her cries. In front of her, King Gostav sits on his throne, his seven sons gathered around him. They form a circle around the distraught woman. "Sibylla, dry your eyes. As I have said before, there is nothing I can do."

"But you are the king!"

"A king must put the needs of his kingdom above any individual."

"Forgive me your highness, but I do not recall this reluctance twenty seven years ago."

One of the sons, a pudgy lad named Erling comes forward and rubs soothing circles on her back. "Aunt Sibylla, father loves you and Hans. This decision was not made lightly." She slaps him so hard it knocks him off his feet.

"You stupid boy!" She turns to face the king. "If you truly loved me you wouldn't take my only son away. You promised! After what happened to Olav, you said you would do everything in your power to keep Hans safe!"

"Sibylla, it is because I love you that I acknowledged your boys. Olav was a tragic accident. Hans led a good life."

"You speak as if he is already gone."

"He never wanted for anything."

"Except your love."

"Be that as it may. Under my tutelage he rose to admiral."

"Merely a title."

"Would you rather I had never acknowledged him? Is that what you want? To have had him grow as a reminder of your shame?"

"My family would never have cast me out. I stayed for my boys and for Katarina."

"Very well, if you will not listen to me. Heed the words of the people. Oskar! Felix! Inform Lady Sibylla of Hans' crimes."

"Yes father." they said in unison.

"Not this again." said Sibylla

Oskar and Felix hold golden ledgers in their hands, they glance at each other for a moment unsure as how to start. Felix exhales, his rich baritone holding the audience at attention. "For the following crimes it has been decided that Prince-" Oskar nudges him motioning to King Gostav glaring at him. "That is, Admiral Westergaard shall be put to death by the hangman's noose tomorrow morning. In clear defiance of the laws of the Southern Isles, Admiral Westergaard attempted to assassinate Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and her sister Princess Anna. This heinous act has wrecked havoc on the reputation of the Southern Isles. The House of Holsten-Westergaard will not tolerate such behavior from its members and henceforth Admiral Westergaard has been stripped of his nobility."

Oskar clears his throat and continues, "Not only that, Admiral Westergaard has cost us fifteen thousand rigsdaler in reparations to Arendelle. Because of his actions, our goods are now being boycotted by various kingdoms." King Gostav taps his foot impatiently. Oskar and Felix bow to the king and return to their stations.

"You see Sibylla? A queen. Your son wanted to murder a queen. And not just anyone, the queen of Arendelle."

"He did not succeed." said Sibylla

"Insolent woman!"

"Arendelle may have ruled the Southern Isles long ago, but that is not true now. As separate kingdoms should we not keep our interests as well as theirs? You did nothing once you learned of the witch born to King Agdar and look where it has brought us! She froze her entire country! No, my son should be praised! He was trying to rid the world of a menace!"

"That menace could just as easily send a fleet upon our doorstep and cast eternal winter upon our lands!"

"Exactly! She should have died!"

"Sibylla I will not listen to this treason."

"You are murdering your own son!"

"Leave now! Your pleas will only fall on deaf ears. My decision is final!"

"Murderer! This will not be the end of it! You wait!" Sibylla glances at all of King Gostav's sons in turn. The blond musketeers Oskar, Felix, and Erling bow their heads in shame. The lanky twins, Haakon and Harald stare back in indifference. Axel, the only other ginger in the brood focuses on the lapels of his coat. Last of all is Frederick, third in line to the throne. His hooked nose sniffs the air in feigned disgust. "Forgive us Lady Sibylla, my brothers seem to have lost their tongues. Console yourself in the fact that he will be with Olav soon." said Frederick

"They are your brothers too."

"My lady, I'm sure you know that the kingdom is not dependent on the happiness of the spares."

"While I still live and breathe there is hope for Prince Hans. I curse you all! Soon, you will wish you had treated him better."

Sibylla's tears spring anew. She turns on her heels and strides out of the room.

She sprinted through the halls of the castle. If there was one person who could change King Gostav's mind it was her cousin. Sibylla found Queen Katarina by the library's fire. Jet black hair flowed free as she leaned over an immense jigsaw puzzle. "I take it the talk with my dear husband didn't go so well?" Breathless, Sibylla knelt at Katarina's feet, grasping her silken robe.

"Katja please he's too young to die!"

"You know very well that isn't true."

"Yes, against illness or battle but this…."

"Is the law."

Katarina hums and slides a puzzle into place. She frowns at Sibylla who has gone quiet. She takes in her haggard appearance and sighs. "Sibyll, I don't mean to be cruel but Hans brought this upon himself."

"So you won't help me?"

"Help you? Of course I'll help you. Here, what do you see."

Sibylla stands and scrutinizes the jigsaw puzzle. It was forming a map of Europe, but she had only finished the southern portion. Katarina chuckles and motions for her to sit at the opposite chaise.

"It's a beautiful world we live in, isn't it? Here we are, the Southern Isles. Below us to the west is Corona and further still as far as south goes is dear sweet Ravenna. Do you still pine for it?"

"Of course. It's home! Our home."

"Then you know what you must do to save Hans."

"No, we can't leave. Gostav said exile was out of the question."

Katarina quirks a perfect brow. "Why Sibyll I said nothing of the sort."

"Then what…"

"You will forgive me for saying I never looked highly upon Hans." Katarina stands, taking the puzzle pieces comprising Arendelle and throwing them into the fire. "That unfortunate incident in Arendelle reminded me of something."

"What?"

"Those stories Nonnina used to tell us about her great-grandmother. Suppose they were true."

"Impossible. Mermaids don't exist."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss things you don't understand. Queen Elsa's control over ice and snow is as real as you or I."

"True."

"So, in Nonnina's story the mermaid lost her voice to be with her beloved. And how did that happen?"

"The sea witch."

"Correct. And if you are to save Hans then you must cast him into the fire. You must give him the power to free himself."

"Katja if this fails it will be the death of us! You know Gostav doesn't abide by magic."

"Sibyll I never said I would do it. He is not my son. It's a solution, that depends entirely on you. Are you strong enough to give Hans this chance?"

Fire danced in Katarina's eyes, twisted and malevolent. Once more she sighed and hugged Sibylla then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Sibylla. But if you knew your place you wouldn't be in this position now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. It's very unbecoming of a lady." Sibylla's face flushed red. Her eyes stung with tears even as she thought she had shed enough of them. Katarina walked past, her hands neatly folded in front of her. Sibylla grabbed her wrist. When Katarina turned back Sibylla's shoulders were hunched and she shivered looking as if someone had whipped her. "Katja how many times will you insist I answer for what Gostav started?" Katarina wrenched her hand from Sibylla's grip.

"He may have started it, but I trusted you enough to assume you would end it."

"I tried…"

"Bravo, the effort was so great that soon you were with child. It's only because we're family that I let you stay. Never forget, I am the Queen of the Southern Isles and will be so until my son reigns!"

Sibylla retreats to the solitude of the corridor. In a few hours time the sun would rise. One last night with her child; Gostav gave her that much. She hung her head in shame, past suits of armor and the occasional guard. They offered condolences, but it didn't make her heart any lighter. Hans would die by the hangman's noose. A death befitting thieves. She clenched her fists. The urge to scream forces choked sobs from her. Gostav didn't even have the compassion to grant him a quick death. "Aunt Sibylla?" She stopped to glare at the two men in front of her. The princes Erling and Axel.

Erling fidgeted, a bag of toffee clutched to his chest. His sandy hair was pasted to his forehead and the mark she left glowed an angry red. Next to him, Axel bowed to her. The medals upon his breast jingled, too loud, making her grimace. Axel had beautiful brown eyes, and a strong chin but his face reminded her of the horses he spent so much time with. "Erling. Axel." Still, she had always thought well of these two. Axel more than Erling. They wept earnestly at Olav's funeral and were kind to Hans whenever she was around. "Have you two been to see Hans?" said Sibylla.

Axel spoke up, "No. We heard Christian and Magnus were going to go see him. We didn't want to come between their time."

"I see. Axel, could I ask a favor of you."

"Certainly."

"I need a horse in the courtyard before Hans' execution." They each took an imperceptive step back. Axel flexed his fingers and Erling popped another shard of toffee in his mouth.

"Aunt Sibylla is there something you're not telling us?" said Axel

"If you will not assist me then I can do well on my own." Erling found renewed vigor in his chewing and said, "We wouldn't want to provoke father."

"But if that's all you need…" said Axel. Sibylla smiled and nodded.

When next Hans awoke the cell was devoid of light. He licked his lips, "The world is darkest before the dawn." and scratched his beard.

"Hans?"

The prison door creaks closed. His mother, Lady Sibylla, clutches the string of emeralds at her neck. He crosses his arms and attempts to stand. "Don't. Please. Hans we don't have much time."

Hans slumps back to the ground, leaning against the wall. She kneels before him and cups his cheek. "My poor little prince. Look what they've done to you." Tense silence stretches between them. He notices the redness of her eyes and the quiver of her lips. "Are you alright mother?" The question has a more profound effect on her than he assumed it would. She breaks in front of him, pulling him to her bosom and wailing. He returns the embrace and she holds him tighter. She chuckles into his ear, her soft hands beat his chest lightly. "How could you do this to me? Hmm? How could you!"

"I'm sorry."

"And to think I believed you would never leave me. What am I supposed to do now Hans?"

"Has father said anything? Will he….will he see me?"

"I don't know."

She stares into his face and runs her hand through hair so much like her own. She frowns and pats her lap. He lays his head upon her skirts and whimpers. She rubs his arms soothingly, holding back another sob. "You won't forget me, will you Hans?"

"Mother, today is my-"

"Don't say it! You're not dying today you hear me? Not today!" When she composes herself enough and their tears run dry she begins to hum a familiar tune. Contentment washes over Hans and for a few moments the fear passes. What else was left for him in this world? Mother would carry on, he hoped. He would miss sailing, chocolate, and maybe deep down he would miss his brothers. It all seemed so stupid now. The darkness abated as dawn approached. "I love you Hans."

"I know mother."

"Liar. I know I didn't show it. I should have. I regret it, and will do so until they lower my corpse into the ground."

"I had Olav and there was no use arguing with aunt Katarina. I knew that much."

"Your brother died for you because he loved you. You realize that now don't you Hans?"

He looks at her then and there's something about her that isn't quite right.

"Beg your pardon my lady, but it's time." said a gruff voice behind the door. A band of guards bursts into the cell hauling him onto his feet. Hans doesn't struggle, his attention fixed on the woman he loved but never knew. Lady Sibylla rises calm and collected. "Don't be afraid Hans. Everything will be alright."

The rope swung in the breeze. Such a small and slender thing. Here he was, after four years of imprisonment. The last people he would ever see in this world laid out before him and a sorry lot they were. An audience filled with hatred. Above the crowd his brothers sat, looking anywhere but at him. His father wore a mask of indifference, and Queen Katarina coughed into a handkerchief. Where was his mother? The guard pushed him to the front as his father stood, raising his hands for silence. "Admiral Westergaard, you have been found guilty of your crimes and are sentenced to hang from your neck until you breathe no more. As king of the Southern Isles I give you the opportunity to speak your last. Should you wish anything of me I shall grant it provided it is within my power."

"Then bid me farewell your majesty for am I not your son?"

The spectators flew into an outrage. Hans ignored their jeers and gazed at his father. Once more the king of the Southern Isles raised a hand for silence. Amid the bustle Hans caught the sheen of twirling skirts. "Hans. I am sorry it had to come to this. Good bye." said King Gostav

"This way sir." said the guard

The guard procured a dagger and began working at his hair. Behind him a priest hurriedly chanted the lord's prayer. Clean shaven, the noose was draped over his head and tightened. They hadn't removed his shackles. Perhaps they were afraid he would try to escape.

"On your signal your majesty!"

This is it. He hoped it would snap his neck quick. The hatch creaked under him. He raised his head to the sky and waited.

"Your majesty?"

He didn't want to look at his family. They reminded him of years spent alone and forgotten. Truth be told he had been happy to attend Elsa's coronation. He felt important knowing he represented the Southern Isles. He wanted that, but he also wanted more. And until today he had not thought there would be a chance when his mother walked up to the gallows resplendent in purple silk. King Gostav gripped the balcony so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Lady Sibylla get down from there this instant!"

She ignored him as the guards drew their swords. Taking confident steps to her son she lifted the hood of her cloak and what Hans saw made him bite his tongue. Her beautiful hair had been shorn off and her eyes were tinged like molten gold. "Mother you have to leave." She chuckled and laid a hand on his chest. In an instant he was paralyzed with a burning pain creeping through his body. Lady Sibylla watched him with a smile. All Hans could see was fire and blood. He opened his mouth to scream but not a sound came out, yet the pain persisted. Tears flowed free as his mother cupped his cheek.

"Seize her! Guards!" That was aunt Katarina yelling. His mother's stare was the bite of a snake and flowing into him was something new. It scorched deep within. Tendrils of golden mist enveloping him in new found strength. Lady Sibylla's ruby lips revealed dazzling white teeth as she laughed. "King Gostav! Tonight the Southern Isles will burn! Your dynasty reduced to ashes!" A maniacal glee had overcome his mother. She raised his molten shackles above her head in triumph. Hans regained control of his body and cried out in horror. Flames were licking up his arms and all around him were bodies of fallen guards cooked in their own armor. "What is this? Did I do that? No. No!" said Hans

Lady Sibylla threw his shackles to the chaotic crowd below. "My darling boy don't you see? Nothing will harm you now." She stretched out her arms to embrace him. Her next step was her last. A volley of arrows whistled through the air, impaling her on the spot. She fell into his arms sputtering blood onto his tunic. The fire had subsided in his shock, and he cradled her to him. "Mama? Can you hear me?" She tilted her head up to him, smoothing his hair. Her last words were a dying whisper. "The world is yours to take."

The light departed from her eyes. Hans gazed up at the royal box and terror marked their faces. Reinforcements were beginning to flood the courtyard. If Hans was going to make his bid for freedom it had to be now. Luckily, he spied Sitron -his faithful steed- on the other side of the gallows. Upon his whistle the stallion raced to his side. He mounts the horse but soon spears surround him. A guard steps forward.

"Admiral Westergaard, dismount now and nobody gets hurt."

"I don't think so."

Hans turned back and grimaced at the sight of his mother's corpse. She didn't deserve such a death. If Hans ruled the world he would have made her a queen in her own right. She deserved so much more. The anguish and hate bubbled to the surface. He concentrated and hoped his new ability could be tamed. Hans swiped the air and fire sprung from his hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The guards tumbled over themselves in an effort to escape the inferno. And there before him were the iron gates. He urged Sitron forward in a hard gallop. "Fools! Stop him! Close the gates!"

Freedom was so close he could taste it. Behind him a cacophony of metal and shouting was punctuated by Queen Katarina's shrill cries of frustration. He gripped his horses' mane tighter.

"Come on Sitron. Faster!"

The portcullis groaned above intent on piercing their skulls. Hans ducked, narrowly missing a spear and a grisly demise. Sitron whinnied and kicked dust into their pursuers faces. There was no going back once they were on the forest road. They stopped by a river as the noon sun rose. Hans waded into the water relishing the feel of the cold. "Where to now Sitron?"

The horse collapsed onto the cool dirt and neighed lazily. Hans smirked and sat on the river bank, water lapped at his boots. "Guess we'll have to stay for the night." He looked towards the direction of the palace and sighed.

Elsa stood quietly, a look of approval on her face. The chapel was packed to the brim in witness to her sister's wedding. She giggled, spotting the unfortunate folk pressing their faces into the windows just to watch the splendor. Anna had wanted a small wedding, but she had spent quite a sum on her dress. To Elsa's surprise Anna had opted for a green dress accented in lavender with lavish embroidery evoking the wilderness. The corset hugged her curves in all the right places and the rest of the dress billowed out in airy lace giving her an ethereal quality. Elsa thought her sister played the part of a spring goddess quite well. The hair dressers styled her hair into wavy ringlets and a silver crown of flowers rested upon her head. Kristoff cleaned up nicely too with his white suit and unruly blond hair.

"You may kiss the bride." said the priest

There was only her blessing left to give and the party would begin. Four years, it was hard to believe that Anna's engagement had lasted so long. They had been very conservative with their affections whenever she was around. She supposed Anna didn't want her to feel awkward, after all she was the eldest and expected to marry first. Kristoff cupped Anna's cheek and for a moment they just stared at each other. He looked at her as if she was an angel; Anna saw only him. And then they leaned into the kiss. Elsa suppressed the urge to gasp. This was love. This would last forever. The crowd cheered and tossed rose petals at the happy couple. When they broke apart she stepped forward, holding their hands together.

"Anna, I am proud of you. There are no words to describe how happy I am that you have found your true love. Kristoff, from this day onward you are part of this family. I know you will cherish my sister as much or more than she has ever dreamed. As queen of Arendelle I give you my blessing."

"Thank you your majesty." said the couple in unison

"The love you two share is an inspiration to Arendelle. Go! Enjoy yourselves." With a wave of her hand snowflakes followed the happy couple out the door. Anna turned back to smile at her and she curtsied with a grin to match. "I assume you will be dancing tonight your majesty?"

Elsa turned, the cloak of her ivory dress muffled her steps. Father Elias had been the priest since she was a little girl. His hair had begun to whiten- started during what her citizens had termed "The Great Thaw"- and his wrinkles had become more prominent but he still held himself with grace. He returned his vestments and cap to a hidden compartment behind the communion table, fixing the sleeves of his suit.

"Father, you know I don't dance."

"On the contrary my dear. Perhaps you never found the right partner?"

"It's easier said than done."

"Trust me your majesty, it will happen in due time."

They followed the procession to the castle. She had decorated the courtyard herself and she was proud of it. In the center of it all, Anna and Kristoff had stopped to gawk at the ice sculpture molded in their likeness. "It's gorgeous! But are my hands really that small?" said Anna

"I like your hands." said Kristoff

The couple embraced amidst their well wishers. Surrounding the sculpture were tables laid out with plenty of food. Baked bread still piping hot arranged next to a smorgasbord of cold cuts and aged cheese. A rainbow of fruits imported directly from Corona, and a mountain of artisan chocolate from the best in the Southern Isles. Elsa headed straight for the chocolates, but found Anna had already beaten her.

"Anna, slow down you're going to choke." said Elsa

Anna swallowed, coughing slightly, and washing it down with honey water. "Oh! Elsa! Wait, wait. I saw one specifically for…you." Anna tiptoed and reached for a bonbon at the top most tier of the scrumptious display. "See that? Isn't it adorable? It looks just like you! I mean, not that you're a delectable tidbit though I heard the musicians talking that way. I think they're drunk, but-"

"May I see it?"

Anna coughed and dropped it into her sister's palm. Elsa held it up to the light and smiled. The bonbon had been topped with white chocolate shaped into her profile. It seemed to be based on one of her old coronation portraits.

"Have you tried one?" said Elsa

"Not yet. I've been going through mine."

"Oh? And what filling did they put in yours?"

"Nougat, it's delicious!"

Just as Elsa was about to take a bite the musicians struck up a waltz. "Come on Elsa! We can't start without you!" Anna dragged her into the throne room, skirts twirling in her glee.

"Anna please."

"Just once? It's my wedding."

Anna pouted and fluttered her eyelashes so sweetly there wasn't anything else to do. Elsa swept her hair to the side and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Provided, you give me a suitable partner."

"What about me?" said an all too familiar voice. Elsa turned as a little snowman waddled towards her.

"Olaf, you're as bad as Anna."

"Don't worry Elsa! I've been practicing!"

With a flick of her wrist she had Olaf levitating to her level. They glided around the room as Anna leapt into Kristoff's arms. A perfect night, so why did it feel so empty? As the night drew to a close she slipped out of the party heading for the solace of the library. King Agdar's portrait remains ever watchful. She could have replaced it with her own coronation portrait but leaving it reassured her. She steps in front of it, bathed in moonlight.

"I'm happy now Papa. Would you like to know why? Anna got married today! To that ice harvester, Kristoff. You would have liked him. If you could have seen the way he looks at Anna you would know it was meant to be." She paces in front of the fireplace. Her fingers tremble, but she tries to ignore it. "So gentle and kind. When he holds her its as if he's frightened she'll break." Frost twinkles around her. She runs a hand up at the portrait but it just leaves her hands cold. "I look at them and I can almost see you and Mama again."

"Elsa?"

The door creaks open revealing Olaf, a bonbon in his hands. Elsa waves a hand and the frost that had collected on the walls drifts out the window. "Did you need something Olaf?"

"No, just curious. What are you doing here all alone? You're missing the party!"

"I just needed some time to myself."

"Is this your thinking time?"

The little snowman plops onto the rug. Elsa laughs and reclines on the sofa. "Olaf, do you think there's more to my powers?"

"Why? Have you discovered something? Can you fly? Oh I'd love that! Then we wouldn't have to walk to Marshmallow!"

"No silly. I just have a feeling something is going to happen very soon."

"With Anna?"

"No, something dangerous."

"But why? The kingdom loves you!"

"I don't know Olaf. Maybe, I just need more time getting used to everything."

He scratches the end of his carrot nose thoughtfully then shrugs. "Here, have some chocolate. Anna says it helps her think."

Elsa pops the morsel into her mouth, savoring the taste of praline. It coats her tongue like velvet and as she gets to the center of the sweet a rush of saltiness makes her shiver. The caramel is biting at first like a sudden burn but it cools filling her with warmth. And it is then that she realizes she hasn't heard of what befell of that evil prince of the Southern Isles.

The next day Elsa awakens to the sound of papers being piled atop her desk. A rotund and balding servant named Kai places them in manageable piles. "Good morning your majesty."

She rubs the sleep from her eyes and groans. "Disturbed sleep madam?"

"Indeed. Anna was very enthusiastic last night."

"Shall I inform her of your complaints? The rooms in the east wing have been refurbished."

"No need. I'm sure Anna and Kristoff will tire eventually."

"Beg your pardon your majesty but…..diligence….is required when producing an heir."

She feels her cheeks begin to redden and clears her throat. "Kai, would you have Gerda draw my bath after breakfast while I handle-" She taps a rhythm onto the desk, skimming the pages of the closest pile. "All of this. You wouldn't happen to know the overall topic for today?"

"Trade agreements madam, and various letters from eligible princes."

"Great. Any news from the Southern Isles?"

"None, except for receipts sent to the treasury."

"Thank you. That will be all Kai."

He bows low and exits. Right on schedule Gerda delivers her breakfast tray. Although she never mentioned it, the sight of the cordial woman always made her happy. Gerda always had a spring in her step, and believed the best in everyone. Elsa thought back to her days imprisoned by her own fears and thanked heaven for the light Gerda brought into her life. In those dark times she was the only link Elsa had to the outside world. Hanging on to each word when Gerda would tell her about Anna, who had been as lonely as she.

"Smoked salmon, eggs, and white bread for today your majesty."

"Thank you Gerda."

Gerda pours her a cup of brewed coffee and scuttles into the bathroom. Hours later Elsa sighs as the last signature for the day begins to dry. Gerda finishes wiping the last remnants of dust from her windows and bows to her. "Is there anything else I can do for you my queen?" said Gerda

"What to do about these suitors would be nice."

"None of them catch your fancy madam?"

"No. What marriage entails is handing my kingdom over to a foreign power. I can't do that when it has only recently been returned to me."

"Beg your pardon my queen but I believe this is a matter to discuss with your ministers. But! As someone who has cared for you since you were a girl-" Gerda hugs her, and Elsa leans into the touch. Mother would have done the same if she were here. "I know you are strong and wise enough to come to the right decision."

"Thank you Gerda. Please, send Anna in. Tell her it's urgent." Yes, the right decision. She wouldn't decide yet, but it would be good for the idea to be out in the open. She turns around to check her appearance in the mirror. And, at the corner of her eye she spies a small letter bearing the insignia of the Southern Isles. How long had it been there? Why hadn't she noticed it? With a clean swipe of the letter opener the paper unfurls. Her brow crinkles, and slowly she sits down. "My god Elsa I thought you'd be here forever! Kristoff's had a marvelous idea! He says. Elsa? What's wrong?" said Anna

Elsa folds the paper and looks at Anna. Her sister tries to grab the letter but Elsa crumples it up and throws it into the fire. "Hey! That's not fair! No secrets remember?"

"He's dead."

"Dead? Who?"

Then it dawns on Anna and the silence between them is stifling. It is broken by harsh knocking on her door.

"Come in."

A messenger bows low and hands her another letter.

"Sorry to disturb your highnesses but it's an urgent letter from the Southern Isles."

"Thank you."

"Also, Prince Frederik third in line to the throne of the Southern Isles has arrived to offer his services."

"What?"

Elsa rips the seal of the letter and gasps. Eyes full of fear she hands the letter to Anna.

"No. No! Elsa, what do we do?"

"We have to remain calm."

"But what if he comes here? What if he tries again?"

"Anna, call a meeting of my ministers. I will handle this."

Hands outstretched, the doors burst open in a flurry of snow. Anna watches as Elsa heads for the gates, ice twinkling after her every step. There in the courtyard is a retinue of servants and a man who could only be Prince Frederik. He had a face like a vulture, not at all similar to his infamous brother. Elsa held her head high and walked toward him. He hadn't noticed her yet and tripped one of his servants who was in the middle of carrying a basket full of laundry.

"Prince Frederik."

A shiver goes down his spine as he turns on his heel to face her. However, instead of unease she is met with a sly smile. Ah, now she sees the resemblance. "Your majesty! Delighted to meet you." He motions for her hand but she will have none of it. With cool grace she stares him down. "This issue between Arendelle and the Southern Isles must be resolved. Come with me."

"Of course your majesty and perhaps after this meeting-"

She whips around to face him, the temperature dropping immensely even as her anger rises. "Do not presume that I trust you Prince Frederik. And do not speak to me unless spoken to."

"Yes your majesty. Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you."

"Good. You learn quickly."

All members of the privy council stood upon her entrance. Closest to her seat, Anna gave an encouraging smile. Breathe Elsa, everything was going to be alright. "My Lords there has been disturbing news from the Southern Isles. It involves the man who attempted to usurp my throne. Good King Gostav has sent Prince Frederik to help us in this matter. I would like all of you to treat him with respect according his station."

A round of nods were directed at the young prince who returned them looking as if he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Anna squeezes Elsa's hand to reassure her."It seems Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has escaped his planned execution and acquired an ability similar to my own. As of now, he can control fire." said Elsa

Hushed whispers circulate around the room until a blond commander bangs his fist on the table. Erik Larsson - military advisor since the days of King Agdar - withdrew his sword from his scabbard and placed it on the table. His blue eyes sear with rage. "My queen, if it is your will to catch this scoundrel then I will not rest until it is done!"

"Thank you lord Larsson. However, if my own magic is any indication then I cannot have good men risking their lives. I will deal with Hans when he arrives."

Prince Frederik coughs obnoxiously, no doubt to catch her attention. "Prince Frederick, the infirmary is quite close by. Have you caught a cold?"

"Your majesty forgive me for saying but I don't think you realize what a monster my little brother can be."

"It is not my place to be calling anyone a monster."

"Even after all he has done? Shall I tell you how he received his gift?" He takes her silence as consent and struts to the other end of the table.

"He killed his mother."

Elsa feels her chest tighten. There's no reason for Frederik to lie. It must be true. But she grins and bears it because giving in to fear is something she will never do again.

"Contrary to your implications. I have no illusions as to how evil your brother can be."

"Then we must find him your majesty and put an end to this."

"In due time Prince Frederick."

"What are you waiting for? He could be here any day now! He's been missing for two weeks!"

"Exactly. He will come to me. You seem tired, shall I have one of my servants escort you to your room?"

He glares at her then and walks out without a word. A childish man.

"So, what are we to do till then?" said Larsson

"Map all our sources of water and propose a plan to me in a weeks time. I don't want the entire town catching fire when he returns seeking revenge. That will be all."

In the sanctuary of her bedroom Elsa finds peace. Her emotions are released plunging the room into winter. Anna hugs her from behind, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry Elsa. We can face this together."

"Do you think it's true? Could he be so evil as to do that?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?"

She faces her sister and is surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Anna, please don't cry."

"I can't help it. But, don't you see? When you learned he was dead…when you thought he was dead. How did you feel?"

"There was no joy. Relief of course but it was more like pity."

"Me too. Do you really think you can defeat him? Ice melts."

"I know, but there is no other way. I have to do this for Arendelle."

Kristoff returns to carry a weary Anna into the room adjacent her own. And in the dead of night sleep does not come easy to a snow queen tormented by dreams of fire and ice.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna?" Sitron neighs, equally as perplexed as his master. Hans had travelled deeper into the forest with only the stars to guide him. The port wouldn't be too far now but there was no way he was going to get off the Southern Isles with muddied dungeon garments. No, he needed a disguise and more importantly money for passage. Inside the shop are rows of goods ranging from humble vegetables to exquisite clothing. One in particular catches his eye. A green dress with a black bodice. Anna had been here. "Hoo! Hoo! You need new clothes ja?" said a a giant of a man behind the store counter. He had an impressive mustache and interesting taste in shirts. It seemed to be hand knit in three clashing colors. Hans put on his most endearing smile and said "Yes, but I don't have any money."

"Not my problem! Come again ja?"

The merchant turned around, stacking jars filled with lutefisk. Hans ran a hand through his hair. Being dismissed so easily wasn't something he was used to.

"Wait, I have a horse!"

"A horse?"

"I can sell him to you. He's right outside."

The merchant twiddled his fingers and leaned closer. "Strong horse?"

"The best."

He followed Oaken outside to inspect Sitron. "Ja very good. I would say two hundred rigsdaler."

"Two hundred? Three hundred at least, he's a thoroughbred!"

"Two-fifty no more no less and your pick of clothing."

"Fine. Perhaps later I could buy him back?"

"Sure. You will pay full price ja?"

"What? But-"

"Excuse me?"

Oaken stood at his full height and cracked his knuckles. Hans felt sweat beading on his brow and raised his hands in surrender. There was no doubt in his mind that "Wandering Oaken" was no stranger to being physical. "Never mind! I'll pay full price! Just tell me where you're headed next."

"Corona in a months time."

"Can I say goodbye to him first?"

Oaken shrugged and headed back into his store. Sitron stared at Hans with a look that said "It's alright master. You had to do it." Hans gulped unable to say anything. He wrapped his arms around the horses' neck. "Don't worry Sitron. I'll come back for you. Promise." The horse whinnied as it was taken to a makeshift stable. Oaken tossed a pouch of money his way and Hans grabbed new clothes for the journey. He hadn't pegged Oaken as a man devoted to fashion but the selection in the store was admirable. As night fell Hans stepped out in a white shirt, black trousers, and a maroon cloak. He stuffed leather gloves into his pocket and headed for the docks. When he could almost smell the salt sea spray he heard two familiar voices and hid behind a fir tree.

The forest comes alive with the song of crickets and the hooting of owls. In the center of all this noise are the princes Axel and Erling. Their conscience had gotten the better of them and it was this guilt that weighed them down so severely that they were accomplices to their younger brother Hans' escape. Of course, their father didn't need to know that and that went double for their aunt Katarina. Axel had packed all of the provisions Hans might ever need in his exile in a leather knapsack that Erling had been hauling for the past couple of hours. Erling for the most part doggedly followed Axel's lead. The blond thought that it was only natural to help ones relatives even as pangs of hunger speared his stomach. Nope, this had gone on far enough. He fell face first into the soft cool grass.

"Axel no more."

"Erling! Idiot! Get up!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"On my next military campaign I won't buy you any presents!"

"I. Said. No."

Exasperated, Axel grabbed his brother's arm and pulled. Erling groaned and rolled over onto his back. Axel pinched Erling's chubby cheeks but was only swatted away.

"Come on! Look, the port is just over this knoll. You can do it Erling."

"I'm exhausted Axel! Please can you sit down? It's dark and I'm hungry."

"Erling if we don't find him tonight we never will."

"This was your idea in the first place! I didn't want to help her."

"You went along with it just fine!"

"Oh yeah? But who left Sitron in the courtyard hmm?"

"Yes, who did leave Sitron there?" said a voice from the shadows. In a flash Axel was pinned against a tree. A pale hand clutches his throat and green eyes are tinged with malice. Erling hurries to his feet and screams, "Let him go Hans! We're here to help you! Honest."

Hans throws Axel to the ground and glares at Erling. "We're sorry Hans. We never should have treated you that way." said Erling

Axel brushes the dirt from his trousers and grabs the knapsack from his brother, tossing it at Hans' feet. "There. We packed that for you. Take it and leave." said Axel

Hans rummages through the bag. A blanket, a tin of biscuits, a map, and a dagger. "Why are you helping me?"

"We owe you. What aunt Katarina did is unforgivable." said Erling

"Thanks."

"Don't be so grateful little brother. You're a fugitive now. said Axel

"A fugitive isn't such a bad predicament. I'll find my own way somehow."

"Aunt Katarina won't rest until you're dead now that you have control over flames."

Hans lugs the knapsack over his back and extends a hand to his brothers.

"Well, then until the day comes when you guys have to hunt me down I thank you. We can shake on it can't we?"

His brothers chuckle and hug him. He doesn't return it but they don't seem to mind.

"Take care of yourself brother." said Erling

"I managed to pilfer some money from Felix. Don't spend it all on women and drink alright?" said Axel

For the first time in a long while his laughter is ernest. Hans doesn't look back as the distance grows between him and his brothers. It's not that he doesn't want to he simply cannot. Once he steps off the Southern Isles the chase begins. Hans smiles as dawn breaks and gulls punctuate the rush of ocean waves. His fingers feel warm and he scrutinizes it. The smallest of flames hovers in his palm. He makes a fist and it dies; his palm is left pristine as if it was never there. He tugs the gloves from his pocket and slips it on. Conceal it. Don't let it show.


End file.
